Part of The Family
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: What happens when A.J gets adopted by Evelyn? Chaos that's what.


Part of The Family

*****A.N.: I do not own Four Brothers. I do own my OC Characters. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own.*****

Chapter 1: Adopted by the Mercers

"GET OFF YOUR ASS AND GET UP, YOU LITTLE SHIT!," Fran hollered up the stairs, stomping up the stairs a few seconds later, barging into my room, ripping the flimsy covers off me, gripping my arm hard enough that it will leave a bruise, getting into my face, and letting me go, "THAT DAMN PERKY SOCIAL WORKER OF YOURS WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE. SO GET OFF YOUR ASS AND LOOK PRESENTABLE FOR THE LADY THAT WILL BE HERE IN A HOUR TO GET YOU OUT OF MY HAIR!"

"Lady," I growled, ripping my arm out of her grip, giving her my best ivy-glare, and storming into the shower not before slamming the bathroom door in her face and locking it, "Touch me again and I'll bite your face off."

Fran is the head of this group home or as I like to call it, shit-hole. The perky lady that Fran called her is Beverly or as I like to call her Bev. Bev is my social worker and is actually alright. The only reason why I'm in this hell-hole, is because I've been in so many foster homes that there isn't many options left. I'm 8-years-old and I've already been through 20 foster homes.

Last week Beverly came to the house for the weekly check-ins with an enormous grin on her face. Apparently, she found a lady that is ecstatic to adopt me.

When I was done with my shower, I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans with a hole on the knees, my favorite black baggy t-shirt that had the words Green Day written on it, and my favorite black leather steel-toed combat boots. I trudged downstairs after getting dressed. Putting my earbuds in, I sat down as far away from Fran as I could.

When Beverly walked in, she stood in front of me, motioning with her hands to take the earbuds out. Which is another reason I can tolerate Bev. She lets me listen to music and doesn't bitch at me about it. Fran went upstairs into her room to drink beer and watch TV.

"A.J., I know it's hard for you to let people in, but Evelyn is actually one of the good ones. She adopted 4 boys that have issues and she's really excited to meet you," Bev explained, smiling, and bending down to look me in the face, "Can you at least give her a chance _before _setting fire to her house? If not for yourself, then for me?"

"Hey, that was one time, and that bastard deserved it," I defended, lifting the corner of my lips up in a half-smirk, and sighing- jokingly, "I suppose I can give her _one day _before torching the place into an inferno."

"Thank you," Bev grinned, winking at me, clapping her hands together upon hearing the doorbell ring, standing close to me as we walked towards the door, and squeezing my shoulder in comfort, "You ready to meet the lady that is going to change your life?"

I had no idea how true Bev's words were that day. Or that I would be meeting the world's sweetest lady, whom I'd later consider her Mom.

I shrugged at Bev as we walked towards the front door and opening the door to reveal a lady in about her 50's.

"Aren't you too old to have kids?" I blurted, shutting my mouth after it was hanging opened when seeing how old this lady looked, and ignoring the pointed look Bev was shooting me as we walked into the living room.

"That's exactly what my Bobby said when I told them I'd be bringing home another kid to the family," Evelyn laughed, sitting down in the chair next to me, smiling at me, and giving me a serious look, "I say, as long as there are children out that need love, you're never too old to raise kids."

_I heard that line before_, I thought, giving her a deadpanned expression, noticing a little boy with blonde pulling on Evelyn's skirt and she lifted him up onto her lap, and raising my eyebrows up at her, "Who's the squirt?"

"This is my youngest, his name is Jack. I adopted him a month ago. He's been through a lot before he got to me. He never wants to leave my side and he's frightened of my other boys, so I brought him along with me," Evelyn explained, holding Jack close to her chest, and introducing herself, "You must A.J. I'm Evelyn Mercer."

"I'm Beverly, A.J's social worker. Fran's upstairs. Fran is the head of this group home," Beverly smiled, shaking Evelyn's hand, and turning her head to me, "Why don't you and Jack go upstairs while Miss Evelyn and I talk."

"It's ok Jack, you can go play with A.J. for a while," Evelyn coaxed, smiling, nodding her head to Jack, and whispering in his ear, "Nothing bad is going to happen to you Jack."

_I've seen that terror look enough times to know what that means_, I thought, frowning, turning towards Jack with a smile on my face, holding out my hand, and nodding my head in encouragement, "I promise you'll be safe with me. Let's go play."

"….," Jack bit his lip, gazing at me warily, looking back to Evelyn, hesitantly taking my hand when Evelyn gave her silent assurance, and holding my hand as we walked upstairs to my room, "Ok."

"Here's the room where I sleep," I spread my arms out as we entered the room, turning on Green Day, turning around to see Jack standing next to my neon green guitar with a look of awe in his face, and walking over to him, "You like guitars huh?"

"Uh-Huh, I love guitars," Jack spoke excitedly, completely different from the shy hurt boy that I saw downstairs, and speaking with so much conviction in his voice for a 9-year-old, "Someday, I'm going to be a famous Rockstar."

"My dad was some famous singer, I think. It's the only I have left of him," I whispered, looking at the guitar with fondness, clearing my throat, starting to pack my things into a small bag, and grabbing my guitar before we walked downstairs, "We better get back downstairs to Evelyn."

"Alright you two, let's go home," Evelyn smiled, reaching for her purse, putting some documents into it, standing up as she saw us walking down the stairs, and ushering Jack and I out the door, "A.J. I know you've been through a lot, but I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I hope someday you'll consider us family."

"A.J, if you ever need anything, I'm only a phone call away," Bev bawled, pulling me into a hug, tears falling off her face, and whispering in my ear, "I have a good feeling about this one. Give Evelyn and her boys a chance. I know they can never replace your real family and I wouldn't ask them to, just don't be too hard on them alright?"

_If Jack can trust Evelyn, then I guess…I'll give the old lady a break_, I thought, pushing Bev away slightly, shrugging my shoulders in indifference, sitting in the backseat with Jack sitting next to me, and driving to the Mercer house.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
